


Cracking On Up (Baldi's Basics, Detroit:BH, BendyATIM, and Doki Doki Literature Club)

by orphan_account



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game), Bendy and the Ink Machine, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - School, Androids, Crack, Fucked Up, Funny, Gay Male Character, Inspired by Fanfiction, Math Kink, Mathematics, Multi, Other, POV Third Person, Physical Abuse, Rape, Spanking, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You know what? I wanted to create my own crack story, which is so much that I like. But I'm not going to copy someone, but I'm just taking my own ideas and make it so damn cringy and funny at the same time.Arty wants to show the other new pupils, his school, and the teacher was ready to see them. But there's some fucked up mess that everyone have experienced and never want to go to this school again.





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baldi punishes Monika](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803449) by [Boonaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boonaw/pseuds/Boonaw), [JustSagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan), [MinorSmile09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinorSmile09/pseuds/MinorSmile09). 



> Yes, the reader will be switched to her own name, Riya. It will switch to either "first person point of view" , "second person point of view" , or "third person point of view" on some chapters.
> 
> Yes, it will contain "rape" or "attempt". If you're sensitive, please don't read this! It will be your worst nightmare! 
> 
> No, requests weren't always open, because sometimes I just don't take them all.  
> Yes, but I'll add the reader soon, in some chapters.

 

 

 

 

In the school with education and learning, no one is willingly wants to go to this school for a reason at all. The young boy, Arty, was actually not excited at all. The math teacher, in the other hand, was so delightful and happy to see the new students. 

He turned to the young boy and said happily, "You are going to be so happy to see our new people!" as he patted him in the head. Arty sighed under his breath and commented, "Great, Mr. Baldi," he said, "but I'm not sure at all. They'll be _reluctant_."

 "Reluctance? There's no way they're going to be! You must be not your own space no more." Baldi reassured him as he grabbed a clipboard and gave it to Arty. The white haired boy was unsure about this idea that his teacher rarely have. 

 Baldi then points to the classroom door, wanting him to stand here and greet them outside of the door. So, Arty walked over to the door with no hesitation. He still has the clipboard in his hand, holding it. 

 "Perfect!" The teacher exclaimed. The young white haired boy then looked around for a minute. 

"Wait a minute. I'm going to see them." He excused the teacher. The reason he excused him is to get away from him and not even wanting to talk to him. 

 "Okay, just be careful! Don't want me to get mad at you for no particular reason!" Baldi said, but not understandable in his sentence to what he was telling him. 

Arty nodded lightly and walked out the classroom, still having the clipboard in his hand. In walking in the school hallways, there was many people who just  unlocking their lockers, without no problems. But there's one _catches his own eye_ ; two boys were talking instead of opening their lockers. One of them has brown locks and brown eyes, and the other skin has light dark skin and has mixed eyes of blue and green. 

 "I'll never ever go to this school before." said the brunette, who was leaning against the lockers.  "Connor, you're just too nonsense!" said the hetero-chromatic eyed boy. 

The boys who were talking was Connor and Markus. They're really both just friends and enemies at the same time. 

Arty wanted to get to know them well, so he walked to them and greeted, "Hi, I'm Arty the Sock! And you two must be-"

"Name's Connor, and the name's Markus." The brunette, Connor, rudely introduced himself and Markus by pointing to himself and then pointing to Markus. Markus just putting stuff to his locker, not even looking at Connor nor Arty. 

Arty doesn't get mad by him cutting off his sentence. Connor then glared at Arty, crossing his arms. 

"The hell you wanna know about my name?" Connor asked him.

 "I-I just wanted to g-get - get to know you guys and -" 

"Hehe, _you had tried_ your own _good luck_ with me, but you're outta work. " Connor then teased Arty  with that remark.

Arty was still confused about what Connor was trying to do. But that boy, heh, was nothing but a damn baddie. 

Markus didn't see Connor really wants to get out of this school, plus he's not into the situation. 

Connor doesn't really have things to put away, but only has a pencil and a blue composition notebook, written in cursive handwriting. 

Arty looked at that notebook, and asked him, " Wow, wonder that where you have that notebook from."

 Connor raised one eyebrow at Arty and replied, "Notebook, you say? Well, it's none of your business, you damn sockie." That insult, man, it got him feeling up.

Arty doesn't get offended by that. Thinking that he's just joking, he just walked away with a frown on a face. 

Kara, in the other hand, has some books on her hands, was chatting with North and Simon. She was minding her own business about Connor. 

**(Oh my god, that's so much explanation, you know that? Forgot about dis shit, let's go on get everyone in here. Sorry for interrupting this, but let's skip because I ain't no good descriptive writer  writin' this.)**

**(P.S. Sorry if you felt like I hated writing about one scene only D:BH, but please don't read this..)**

* * *

It took them like a few seconds to put their things in the lockers. The ink demon (Bendy) and his friends, one was a wolf (Boris) and one was an adorable angel that no one gave a fuck about her looks (Alice Angel). And there's four gals, oh damn, and that's Monika, Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki. They're just having their talk about whatever shit about this. Rarely, the new students walked to their own classrooms that they were assigned. Every subject is just only math and that's it. No social studies, science, or  english language arts. Just fucking math. 

In the classroom, the  math teacher was the only teacher in this classroom and the only student who have been in his classroom is Arty. The boy was standing next to Baldi, his teacher. 

"Hello there, everyone! I hope you feel happy about going to my schoolhouse." Baldi said to every single person in this class. There's a long ass ruler, in his desk. How the fuck that this damn teacher wants a ruler for? There's not even a motivational poster for math. 

The blonde girl, Kara, was so curious about what the fuck is he actually up to. Markus, in the other hand, was laying his head down and snored. Connor, was a badass and playing with his pencil. 

 _What is he actually up to?_ , Kara thought in her head. The others were like, brain dead. They didn't know what is going on, really. 

Bendy and Boris, were whispering to each other while the teacher is talking about anything. Alice Angel, you know what, call her Allie, yeah - ALLIE was paying attention to the details. Details mean the speech. 

The sockie, Arty, was writing on his clipboard. He doesn't seem distracting to the others. He was minding his own business about himself. 

Everyone was not listening to his cringy voice and all. Skip to this, it was about class time. Math time, MY BAD!

The lesson that Baldi teaches, was basic and advanced math. Sure that everyone knows about math skills, right? 


	2. Mathematics/Detention Sent/Piles of Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baldi, The Principal, and Playtime

When the math class had ended, Baldi handed out the quiz about what they go over. Arty had suggested that it was an easy quiz and everyone is going to pass on this one. While taking the quiz, everyone was barely got to start on their quiz. The quiz has 3 questions, the handwriting was terrible, looking like chicken scratch. None of them could read good at this fucking question.

North scratched her head in frustration. She tried to read the question that was on the quiz. "What the  ** _fuck_**  is this?! I can't read this fucking stupid piggy tail ass handwriting!" 

Natsuki flipped over her sheet, with nothing on her paper. "Thanks for your stupid fucking time, I'm not going to do anything. I'm done." 

Bendy ripped the paper in half. He definitely won't care about the question, because he ain't no mathematician. "Hell to the fuck no, bitch. Not doing it." 

 "Also, if you don't want to do it, you can go to the Principal's office and he'll give you detention." excused from Mr. Baldi, who was looking happy. But unexpectedly, the sockie left out of the classroom.  The three students who doesn't want to do it, just wanting to get out of here. Except for North, she really wanted to swear at Baldi. 

 "How about fucking improve your handwriting,and I hate your fucking class so much!" The amber blonde suggested to the teacher. 

Instead, everyone just watched her cursing at the math teacher. Some of them just laughed at her, and some just  make remarks about her. 

Monika, Sayori, and Yuri just die laughing at the situation. Natsuki stands there, stares at North, and crossed her arms.

North threatened Baldi. "Fucker, if you had a family, I'll kill your whole family in there! I swear, it happens! Fucking dare you to say another word!" 

* * *

 

{Skipped} Natsuki and Bendy pulled North out the classroom, walking to the Principal's office. But North was so pissed off by the fact that her teacher is literally stupider enough to understand. 

While they're entering in the Principal's office, The Principal was already there. He was standing up, one finger raising up, and a stern look on his face. 

 The Principal looked at three of them, sternly. "What did you do to get in trouble?" 

 They were ashamed of themselves, and one of them speak up, which is Bendy. He explained to the taller male, with a shamed look. "When we're  taking the quiz, the handwriting was so bad - that - that we can't even do it."

"Yeah, and I hated him and I threatened Mr. Baldi that I'll kill his family." North added to the explanation. 

 The Principal looked stunned by the fact. He then insisted, "You are willing to make that kind of mistake?" 

Natsuki disagreed, "No, it's not! Just because we hated it doesn't mean that we're stupid!" 

 "Then it's  _detention_  for you unless you do me a  _huge favor_." The Principal said. 

Bendy was curious about what is his favor. So, Bendy asked him in a strange look, "Excuse me, Principal, but what is your favor?" 

Bendy likes favors. He would do anything for a favor, even it's pretty. 

North doesn't like favors. She would reject it, just the way she has issues. 

Natsuki thinks favors are a waste of time and energy. But she don't care about her own dad, at all. It's self explanatory that she said to everyone and everything. 

The Principal has to think of something that will make them do it, even it's pretty damn bad for him. "Maybe to do anything that you would like. Just massage my back, or detention for you." 

North cringed at the words that he say it out loud. She doesn't do that kind of shit, hell no. 

Bendy brights up, yeah, he's totally fine with that. Ha, gay....but the fuck that a principal is going to have a massage on his back with 3 students that were younger? Well, it's their fault, but they'll get it. 

{Skipped} The Principal then sat down on the floor, with his shirt off. Damn, this dude got a six pack. The three students were fantasized about his body. But North covered her eyes, not wanting to see a damn thing. 

 "What the fuck?! I'm not doing that! You think -" 

 "Do it or detention for you." The Principal interrupted North's disgust. Bendy then bended down, starting to rub his back with his pointy fingers. The Principal purred, "That's great, keep on going." as Bendy wanted to make sure that he's satisfied. Bendy still have his school uniform, and he barely wanted to take it off. 

Natsuki and North just watched Bendy massaging his back. They're literally wanted to get outta here, but they're so wrong. 

The pink haired turned to the amber blonde and asked her, "Should we do this? Even someone will see this?" She was very nervous. 

"The hell?! After this, I'm telling someone!" said the amber blonde. Bendy then takes his glove off, making his finger for the rubbing the back inky. The Principal bit on his lip since he shivered at the cold ink on his back. 

The girls are not willingly to do this favor, but they wanted to join Bendy. Teasing like that was not North's favorite. Violence is her favorite, and she has problems with that. 

So, they decided to join in the massage. The Principal really likes what's going on, and he bits on his lip more. North was hesitantly caressing the muscles, feeling blue in her cheeks. Natsuki, in the other hand, was nibbling the shoulders of the older man.

 "You're all doing good, just be good boys and girls - nngh..." Principal commented. 

{Uh-nuh, hell no, skip this scene} The four relaxed with their loose clothing. They're laying down  on the carpeted floor, chilling out. 

Arty the Sock was walking around the halls, and then he spotted at the Principal's window. He then peeked out the window and sees The Principal, North, Natsuki, and Bendy just laid down on the floor, with their clothes unbuttoned, loosen grip of the pants. Arty was angry by the fact that The Principal would do such a thing to these students. 

He was full of anger and frustration. "What the fuck?!" Arty managed to yell out to let him hear. But the four didn't. The boy doesn't want this happen to the other students, and he felt disgusted by this activity that they attended. Arty supposed to interview with the others, but he was interrupted by the unsatisfying situation with sex. 

 Arty then marched out of the window, not wanting to see it again. 

 Bendy played with his bowtie, wanting to take it off, but he can't. 

 "That was so fun. I wanted to play your thingy, Papi. ~" 

 The Principal then smirked at the ink demon, the horny one.

 "Aww, but you really can't. It's for myself, chico.~" 

North wanted to get up right now, but she was snuggling  the Principal.

Natsuki, in the other hand, was laying aside the Principal. She purred like a cat. 

 "I hate stupid moments, but I'm a cat..nya..~" said Natsuki. 

* * *

 

Kara and Simon was going to get the scissors and gluesticks, in the school faculty. While walking, there was a girl with curly hair, seeking out the edge of the wall. She has poor eye vision, which is scribbles in her eyes. She wears a red dress, with blue-lighted pants. 

Simon felt strange that someone's watching them, so he asked Kara, "Um, is someone is behind our backs??"

 Kara declined, "I'm sure that there's no one is here!" 

But she's wrong, there's actually a girl who willingly watching them, and that is Playtime. 

 "Let's play!" a distorted voice came from a girl named Playtime, and she was behind these two. 

They have no time to play jumprope right now, but she was so alone. Simon would not bother to play jump rope, but Kara would like to but not right now.

Kara declined with, "Well, I'm sorry, but we're going to get supplies and equipment."

Playtime does not want to listen to Kara, but she quite sees them good. She wrapped the rope around their legs down to their ankles, pulling it to drag them down. 

Kara and Simon are not expected to see this girl who is this needy for attention. She dragged them to the other end of the hall, where Arty doesn't walk around to see what's going on. 

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO US?! " said Simon, who was scared of Playtime. 

"I just wanted to **play with you** , but you're avoiding me, **aren't you?** Now I'm going to **show you some damn proof** of what I'm really trying to do." Playtime said to them, with a cold voice.

 "Please no, you're not going to do that! You're a little girl and you need to stop this right now! I'm not playing with your shit!" said Kara, who was struggling her legs.

 Playtime used her foot to rub through each of one's genitals, making them squirm around to get her foot off. She didn't even tie their hands, which makes it easier for them to do. Simon doesn't want anyone to touch his dick, and Kara doesn't like touching. Kara bit on her lip as she tried to knock Playtime down, not trying to pleasure. 

{Skipped} Playtime had them both untied. They're covered in their own juice, damn man, in their clothes.  Playtime skipped away, leaving them both on the floor.

 "She....she....raped...us.." Simon whined. He felt so dead inside, that this girl just literally pleasured them both by her feet. 

 Now they got to wash their clothes somewhere. Shit. 

 "H-How we tell Arty? Or maybe your friend, Markus, about this? I hate this!" Kara exclaimed, mixed with anger and sadness. If Markus saw this, he'll be confused to what's going on right now. Arty is the only one who  can be reached for help.

They got up slowly, their clothes were strained with some semen and juice. It leaked. What the fuck was going on? Simon can't take it no more, so uhh, his dumbass ran away..

Kara, in the other hand, was leaning to the wall, slowly sitting down. She started weeping and sobbing, waiting for someone to acknowledge her or Simon.


	3. You Give Me Something Great/Pass The Test/Brighten Shine

While in the classroom, Markus, Connor, Boris, Alice and the others were very concerned about where the other five is. Arty, in the other hand, was leaning towards the wall, not looking fine to himself. 

Markus does not know everything happening in this school, and he raised his hand for Arty to acknowledge him.

 "Arty!" Markus called out as he raised his hand. 

 "Yes, Markus? What do you want?" Arty asked.

 "Do you know where's the others at? Kara and Simon are supposed to bring the supplies but they....didn't come...back."

 "Yeah, so as North and whatever the fuck their names are, didn't come back from detention. Holy shit, this school is fucked up." Connor added. 

Arty does know what's going on to his school, and Baldi is the only person who doesn't know about this.

 Yuri blurted out, "Yeah, where's Nat at? She's not here!" 

Sayori was concerned too, but not Monika, who hid a smile on her face, thinking it would be fucking funny for Natsuki to get detention. 

 Everyone was concerned, including Bendy's friends, and they're really wanting to get out of this school. 

 Arty decides to call out Markus, Connor, and Boris to come with him.  They agreed to come with him, willing him to do anything that helped them.

 "Okay, I picked you three. So you gotta come with me, to see someone." Arty said. 

 "I'm sure that you ain't gonna fucking help us, bitch." Connor uttered.

 "Connor, you could give this young man a chance! He'll do anything!" said Markus. 

Connor was still mad at Arty, since he treated him like shit. Arty then takes him out to the halls. He does know that the school is fucked up and the students may getting fucked by them. 

Arty and Boris takes the left side, to roam there, while Markus and Connor takes the right side. 

* * *

While taking the right side, the two android boys were trying to find Kara or Simon. The brunette was very pissed off and has to search for any of the students. 

 "Ugh, I doubt that stupid prick was playing a prank on us! I hated that kind of shit that Art-Bitch made up!" Connor  said, throwing a book at the lockers, as he and Markus were walking by. When they're walking by, there's a big, deformed looking boy blocks the way.

 Markus was very confused how the fuck that this big bitch got here.

 "Who are you?! How you got there?!"

 It was This Is The Bully or It's a Bully, who blocks the way and he's greedy.

 " Give me something GrEaT!!!!" It's a Bully said, echoing at the end of his sentence. 

Neither of them don't know what he means by that.  So Markus give him a sheet of paper, but he don't want that. 

 "A piece of paper? I don't want that!" He said out loud, punching Markus right in the face. It makes Markus to feel pain on his face, and Connor having none of that shit happened to his best friend. 

 "What the fuck is wrong with you, asshole?! You punched my friend, you bitch!" Connor shouted at  It's a Bully, but he doesn't care.

 "Oh? Then I'll teach you a lesson for pussies like you." It's a Bully taunted. Connor wasn't up to a fight with a student. It's a Bully has a pair of scissors, grabbed Connor's hair, and pushed him to the wall. The other tried to stop The Bully, but he was too strong to get away. 

It's a Bully jabbed the scissors to Markus' palms. This motherfucka did it in front of his BEST FRIEND, Connor. The brunette was very angry and frustrated, wanting to kick this cunt in the ass. But he couldn't. 

{Skipped, dammit, I'm not going to write that shit out, man} Both Markus and Connor was in trouble, and Arty and Boris does not hear them at all. They were bruised and injured, by It's a Bully. One was plummeted to the wall, has a black eye, and one was on the floor, bleeding from the palm. 

It's a Bully then grabs Connor's and Markus' shoes and socks off, revealing their bare feet. He was about to do something weird to them and he did.

 "Mmm, good feet, lemme lick it~" It's a Bully purred, grabbing the other boy's foot, darting his tongue out and licking his feet. The oldest android flinched and tried to kick, but The Bully is too strong to handle him. Connor whimpered under his breath while watching his friend get his feet licked by the unsatisfying boy that they didn't know. 

 A few hours later, oh, the right time came. Arty and Boris had heard both of their screams, getting the direction to the screams. They found them down, and It's a Bully kicking their feet. OMG OMG! 

Arty raised up a stun gun and it straight hits It's a Bully right in the chest. The wolf cannot believe what's he seeing. 

"Never TOUCH THEM LIKE THAT ON ANY PLACE, YOU PERV!" Arty exclaimed, and he was mad and disgusted.

{Skipped} Arty and Boris helps Connor and Markus up and go to the school infirmary. There's no nurse, hahaha, because the school don't know why it's such a thing to hire someone who is a nurse. 

"Oh dear Lord, you guys okay?" said the wolf, who felt sorry for them.

Connor was upset, he was sobbing uncontrollably, and he can't take it no more. Markus, in th other hand, was embarrassed and frustrated. 

"THIS GUY IS A DICK!" Markus exclaimed. 

Arty cannot believe it what is happening and the rumors were about to become true about the innocent school. He watched everything happened and Baldi just let the people doing nasty things to the students. 

So as Boris, feeling like his friend, Bendy, maybe is forced to do nasty things to the principal of this school. While Arty was healing the boys' bruises, the four of them felt so sick of this. Baldi is the only thing who set up the school, lie to Arty about it, and it making their lives in hell.

Connor then glared at himself, "Now great job, now...I wanted to kill myself and tell everyone about this. "

"Should we continue the search for -" 

"ARTY, NO! YOU'RE MAYBE THE ONLY FUCKING ASSHOLE WHO MADE US FEEL LIKE THIS NIGHTMARE!" Connor yelled at Arty, with a mixture of sadness and anger. This boy wanted to shout out because he's just thinking that he's the only reason why. But Arty does nothing and never knew about this. He would never lay a hand on a person or get fantasized about. 

"I - I didn't! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...I just -" Arty can feel tears running down, showing that he had emotions. He was stunned, weak, and stammering. Connor just hated him for this. For every single thing or two have been. 

{Skipped} Boris decides to go out to find his friend, Bendy. But at the other side, he found Kara, sobbing. Her clothes were strained in her own juice. He don't know what happened to her..

"What are you doing? - What happened to you? " Boris asked her. 

"It..It..was a girl and she raped u...us...." Kara replied with a stutter. 

"Okay, where's my friend at? And where's Simon at??" Boris then asked her with a different question. 

"I don't know..He ran away...and I think the detention center is keeping your friend in there for a long time." said Kara.

Boris cannot believe what he was hearing. He clenched his fists, has a stunned look, and he was so pissed off. Bendy, in his mind, would never do such a thing like that.

"What?! That's crazy! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch who keep him from me and they're going to pay!" 

* * *

 {Skipped} Boris marched out of the infirmary to search for Bendy. No one could barely knew where is he at. Isn't he at detention?  He doesn't want to think where is Bendy at, he wanted to get Bendy out.

He looked every room that Bendy could possibly be, but don't he look in the window that the office has? Strange. He has to make sure that he wasn't trying to keep him, but all he wanted to do is smash the Principal right in the face, and murder him. Would he? Maybe he was thinking too far.

While searching, Boris sees a window that is not outside, but inside, in the office. Boris instantly peeks through the window, seeing The Principal, North, Natsuki, and Bendy laying in the floor with their clothes kinda off. He just knew it. The Principal had literally keeping them from the whole, entire school time. 

He grew angry and angry by every thought, and he felt sick, seeing this kind. He banged the window to get their attention, saying "YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY YOU WOULD DO THIS TO MY FRIEND?!" out loud. 

Bendy could hear his friend's anger grew up in a frustration that there's absolutely no way that Boris would be happy. His reaction was fast, and he has a stunned face.  

Natsuki and North were looking surprised that someone did saw them, and that's Boris the Wolf.  

The Principal looked like he's gonna get fucked up by the wolf, his black eyes were open wide. YUP BORIS IS ABOUT TO FUCK YOU UP! 

Boris then kicks the door open, and he was 100% mad. The three then started to get themselves up and ran out of the room, leaving the Principal. Something bad happens. Oh no.....

{Okay, okay, fuck that shit, let's do it!} Boris started to smash The Principal in the face with a lock that he stole it from a locker. He repeatedly hits him until he's not moving or breathing no more. There's blood splattered on everywhere, and Boris doesn't care. He wants the Principal dead, and the skull fracture in the Principal, was so damning. 

Later, The Principal is dead, has blood everywhere. Blah blah blah Boris is so angry, and he left out. He was covered in blood, staring at the three students seriously. 

Boris said with a cold voice, " I swear to God, if this man IS DOING SOMETHING, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM AND KILL HIM AGAIN AND AGAIN!" 

 Bendy was so scared of Boris, knowing that Boris will be homicidal. He shivered and stammering, the ink is melting from his face. A little. 

 "Boris, I am so sorry, I didn't know what to do!" 

 " Bendy, shut your mouth. Let's go to the infirmary and tell that motherfucker. " Boris said dismissively. 

* * *

 

Later, in the infirmary, Markus and Connor were healed. But they're so devastated of this school. Arty can only imagine how much pain that they felt, if he was them. He was very ashamed of himself, telling a story to them, but it was not. The only friend that Arty has the janitor, Gotta Sweep or "Mullet" . He promised the janitor that they would have no trouble with the school's behavior, but he failed him.

Arty then looks down, giving himself a sad sigh, and he cupped his hands together. Now what?  

The young android with brown locks felt guilty for Arty, regret that he'll never get the same thing. He is still angry with the teacher just assuming to make this a living hell and a demonized school. 

The hetero-chromatic eyed android still is worrying where's the others are, but he already know that they're about to end up getting themselves in the wrong situation.

(Probably come back to this later)

* * *

{Skipped} While everyone got situated and everyone is here by class, the math teacher has all the plans that he had planned. Connor didn't want the  teacher to know that he and his friends, including Arty, was skipping his class. 

Kara and Simon were so exhausted after the mess that they're gone through, never wanting to see it again. 

The other students were so pissed off too. Baldi didn't know about it, but was trying to hide his demeaning mind. No one could actually felt what the fuck is wrong with him.

 "Anyways, students, I'm very sorry that class has been a long time. I needed to pull out _one_ particular student out for some talking. This time, I have _improved_." Baldi said, in a deep voice with some seduction.

Needed to pull out a student? What for? There's gotta be questions about why he needs to. 

Monika glanced at Yuri, knowing what's going with this. She even remembered by this creepy teacher and his "friends". This is no ordinary school. This is actually sadistic, raping, statutory, and terrible school. 

"What he means by that?" Yuri asked. 

"It's maybe because he is a shitty man." Monika shrugged. 

Alice crossed her legs, waiting for a next thing that the teacher would say. Bet that the school will be shut down and never be opened ever again.

Baldi hide an evil grin at one student; which is only Connor. He just wanted him to himself, alone. Arty and Markus were unexpected to see this teacher acting like this way. Later, when it's over, Baldi decided to ask Connor if he wants to do something that pull his grade up. But don't Connor be straight A+ student and never had a lower grade. So Connor agreed and come with Baldi. 

 


	4. You're Coming Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing "Pass the Test"  
> preview
> 
> Da Drug Man/Weed Man (got inspired by JustSagan for that idea)

When Connor agreed and walks with Baldi, he knows that it was a joke or something that goes terribly wrong. But deep down, the brunette wanted Arty not to say about him, and of course, that android cannot believe what's going on with the teacher. Baldi looked at Connor and grinned at him, as a sick person. 

Connor wasn't looking at him when he tried to ask a question. 

 "Mr. Baldi, what exactly am I supposed to-" but he tries to find a word. "do about it?" 

 The teacher replied with a smile, still in his goddamn face, "Connor, you're really not supposed to ask your wonderful - your math teacher that silly question!"

 Wonderful? The fuck he means wonderful? How he ever called himself wonderful. Now that's a lot of red flags up. 

Connor didn't know why Baldi says that. But he didn't try to question about it while walking. 

 Before the brunette can say anything, Baldi opened that green door, saying "Baldi's Office". The handle was yellow and fresh green. Connor stared at Baldi, looking confused. The teacher doesn't want to ask right away, instead, they entered. 

While in the teacher's office, Connor sits in a chair, looking down to the carpet. His hands are shaky, making it difficult for him to hold still. 

Baldi, in the other hand, sits at his desk. His eyes were directly forward to the android. 

 The android then looks up, his eyes were normal, and his teacher was ready to hear. 

"So, Connor, I really heard that you really are passing my class. You'll never get a question wrong." said Baldi. 

 "W-Well, I-I, um, my artificial intelligence - yeah, that - does that. I'm not really much as a good mathematician.." Connor stuttered, trying to find words. He always say it fast, messing up his own words and phrases.

The teacher nodded for a yes in an agreement.

 "Ah, ah. So, I find that you're very smart? Hmm?"

He then puts a hand on Connor's cheek, caressing it. It is so weird that a teacher touching a student in a weird way. But Connor just sits here and let Baldi touch him. 

 "Mr. Baldi, what are you doing? I wanna know." Connor asked with a questionable face. 

 But Baldi says nothing and keeps caressing him. How weird, maybe Connor's being a little off. 

Before Connor could say a word, Baldi stopped caressing his cheek,  there's a ruler on the back of his chair. The android tried to look at it and analyze it, but Baldi blocked each way Connor looks. 

 "Ah-ah-ah! No looking, Mr. Connor." Baldi teased him.

 Connor then agrees again, when that demand comes in. The teacher stood up and goes up behind the android. Connor could feel the raise  of suspicion. 

 "Ah, Connor, do you want a treat? Looks like you need something to get you relaxed from the stress of my math class~" Baldi said seductively, rubbing his collarbone through his chest with his cold hands. Connor shivered and lifting his head up. 

The pace was like slow as Baldi doing it, and it makes the android uncomfortable with him touching. Connor wouldn't mind that.  Baldi smirks when he's doing it. 

It is not a relaxing day for Connor to be touched like that. His mind wasn't focusing on what's going on right now, it's focusing on how everyone reacts to it. Even when Riya, his friend, sees it. She'll get mad and disgusted by that kind of behavior that the school is doing. 

He wanted to stop it, but he's trying to think about it. The hands started to fly down to his pants, which makes Connor jump up, face is so blue. 

 "Mr. Baldi, p-please no touching!" Connor whined out a command for Baldi. 

Baldi doesn't listen to his whiny voice, but keeps up with playing with his bulge. 

{Oh my freaking god, I'm not describing this.} 

{Skipped} When Connor is all feeling blue, Baldi then grabs a ruler and ripped out Connor's jacket and shirt off. 

 "Oh wow, so, you have been working out?~"

Connor doesn't understand what is he saying, but it really was very not his type. 

{Forget this} Baldi pulled the chair where Connor was sitting at, put a blindfold and a ball gag on Connor's eyes and mouth, and taped his hands and feet.

Connor didn't know what that man was doing to him, was he going to rape  him? Was he going to murder him? We'll see. 

 "Connor, I'm only doing this for your reward, silly, hehehe!" Baldi said.

Connor cannot talk, move, or see. He just can't.

 Hold up, lemme see. So Baldi gonna suck his dick  or fuck him? Tee hee, let's not tell! Ahhh. 

Baldi gets in front of the weak android, gets on his knees, and slightly unzip his pants, revealing his hard cock. Connor looked left and right, trying to bite off the gag, making his saliva drooled over. 

The teacher pulled the cock out, stroking it. He doesn't care when his student  wanted to get out of here. Instead, his student  flinched and tried. Connor moaned under the gag, how hot.

Baldi then uses his tip of his tongue to make a few circles around  Connor's tip. YOU KNOW WHAT, let's get it!!! Eyyyy!

After the handjob and licking, time for the sucking! Baldi bobbed his head up and down at Connor's dick. Connor really wanted to kick Baldi so hard, but he just wanted more. 

{Ugh, no, no, what the hell} After the climax goes in Baldi's mouth, Baldi managed to swallow the semen in his mouth. He gets up, zipping Connor's unzipped pants, and pulled off Connor's gag. 

 "Ah, that was fun! Want more, hmm?" Baldi asked. 

 Connor shook his head, for a no. The teacher then undo the blindfold, making Connor to see. 

Connor looked up at Baldi, with his big brown eyes, and managed to cough a few times. 

 "How....how...could...Riya and Lieutenant going to react to this?"

 " Aww, they're not! I literally don't know that you have relatives, so wear this. " Baldi goes to his desk, pulled a new  blue sweater, comes back to Connor. 

He dressed Connor up, while Connor is taped. That's fucking stupid. 

{Ugh, LATER} Connor is managed to come back to class, everyone looked back  at Connor, thinking something is not right. 

Arty doesn't see Connor with a sweater, so as Kara, North, Simon, and Markus. 

One asked,"Why you're wearing that?" It makes Connor anxious because he got cocksucked by his own teacher.

 "It's nothing. I'll just get a new one tomorrow." Connor replied.

It was already dismissal time. Everyone was going to their home, even Connor. 

* * *

_Switched to Riya's/Your POV (the reader)_

You waited outside of the school for Connor to come. You hope that his first day was good, well, because he suck at everything. It was afternoon, you see Connor, but what the fuck?! 

Connor instead wears a sweater, but what happened. 

 "Connor, why you're not wearing your jacket?" you asked Connor. 

 "I guess changed." Connor managed to lie. 

You believe in him, yeah that's it. 

{Later, ain't going to write all of that shit} You both arrived at Hank's home, and Hank was already here. (my first time writing Hank) Hank was at his kitchen, drinking beer. He looks kinda drunk??? XD 

You and Connor managed to see Hank. When you both go there, I dunno, you both see Hank drinking.

 "Hey, the fuck y'all doing here?" Hank slurred.

 "Hank, it's us." You speak up. 

 "Yea, I know, don't tell me, fucker." said Hank. 

 "My first day was a disaster..." Connor said, making a long sentence. 

Connor already knew how to tell Hank that, because that I guess not?

 But Hank didn't notice that Connor wears a sweater, how weird. 

{SKIPPED, UGH I'm so done with writing this, so uhh don't  hate me for cutting it short, it's supposed to be a crack.} 

* * *

_switched to the actual story view_

When Riya and Hank were asleep, Connor managed to get up and sneak into the window to see if someone's out there. Connor, the fuck? 

 He looked back  to see no one's behind him, so he sneaks up to the cracked window, and jump into it

There's one strange thing roaming around the streets, it's THE Drug Man, (sorry JustSagan, I really got to X3). Connor does not KNOW, even his fucking mind knows that. 

 "What the _hell_ is this _shit_ doing here?" Connor whispered, thinking that thing can get him high. Connor doesn't do drugs or alcohol. He's free from that. 

The Drug Man has some weed sprinkling of trails when he walks to see someone to get high with. 

Connor has to get the fuck out. His mission is to find Markus and Kara so they can find out the true meaning of this school. The Drug Man sights Connor running fast past him, so he chases him. 

 "Ah! Stop chasing me!" Connor shrieked, and no one can hear him being chased by a puff of weed. Run, bitch, run! 

 (Okay, I have been gone, so let's get back to this.) 

 Connor had to look back at  The Drug Man, but he's behind him, making it easier for Connor to get tripped over. But fuck that, Connor gotta go fast away from The Drug Man.

Uh oh, but Connor runs to a tree and he was knocked out. The Drug Man sprayed the weed in Connor's mouth, while he is unconscious. Damn..guess Connor is high as fuck. 

At dawn of the morning, Connor slowly opened his eyes to see what is going on. His eyes was red and tired. He barely could get up. 

"Ughhhh...what the fuck... " Connor groaned. 


	5. High Quality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview

Connor gets up from the grass, and sees Markus and Kara looking worried at him.

"Are you okay?! We saw you laying on the grass, and we wanted to know what it is!" Kara cried out.

"Yeah, and tell me, you look like you're high.." Markus uttered.

Connor didn't realize, but has to ask them about the school.

"Fucking hell! Can you literally find me high?" Connor yelled at Markus and Kara. He was very mad by now.

Kara puts a hand on his shoulder, and shook her head. "No."

{Later} Connor is able to tell them what happened last night, and was discussing how the school year. Markus and Kara were never interested of going to that school again. 

 "The year is horrible. It's great that we gotta see what they're up to." said Markus, looking around. 

 It is slowly getting to the morning, which they had to hurry.  Luckily, Hank doesn't know where Connor is right now. 

{Okay, okay, I took so long to finish, so Imma skip, cuz why not! I gonna finish this.}

* * *

Once everyone arrives to the school, things got worse. Very worse is going on. 

In the halls, everyone was putting stuff in their lockers, but except that girl who is standing next to Markus and Connor, with her jump rope. Weird, what the fuck?? Her shirt was lifted up, exposing her exposed body, covered by her bra. She has nibbling on her shirt, and felt excited to see. (That's Playtime, right there) 

One of the boys catches their attention to look at her, which is Markus. He was confused to see why she was doing that. Damn, this school may have to suspend some students! 

Then Connor looks at her, with a mad face.  He was not into this, not that. 

 "Hey, little girl, uh, please lower your shirt down. My friend and I do not want to see what's under there." Markus said to the girl. 

 Connor wanted to slap her face, but he couldn't. His face was blue, and he can't stop it. He hides his face by looking to the other side. 

 "P-Please, don't, don't, uh, frickin' show your tits to us.." Connor added to Markus' demand. 

 "Don't worry!" She said. "We can play with my happy juice! It's happy and healthy for ya! Hehehe!"

Markus' eyebrows raised up, for a questioned time. Connor looked back, and there's like other students gonna see it. Hope that The Principal is invincible and he comes back. Just saying. 

 "Happy juice? Oh hell no, hahahaha!" Connor taunted to say. "Girl, you got the wrong people! Hahaha!" 

 Playtime, fuck that,  looks kinda pissed off by Connor saying that. YEAP, SHE GOT the FUCKIN WRONG PERSON! 

 "Uh, excuse me, mr, but I say so." Playtime has something smart  to  say.

 Before Connor does something, Markus grabbed Connor's hand, and walked away. Monika, oh damn,  had a prank and it was so good to make!

(added a gym, cuz why not?)

So, eh, both Markus and Connor were heading towards the gym. They're about to do an exercising time, and it is so not good. 

Markus said to Connor, "Hey, let's get dressed up in our sports clothes and play for a little minute?" 

 Connor nodded, "Sure, why not?" He rolled his eyes and both go to the locker room. 

 After one minute, they got dressed in their sports clothes and gets out of the locker room. 

Monika was behind them and listening to them well. She knows how to trick them into getting fucked. She just clapped her hands. Fuck yeah.

There were already students were exercising, which is Prize and Wilbert (First Prize and Filename2, in a human form). 

Connor and Markus were both anxious to meet them, so they walked up to the boys. 

 "Hi there, I'm Markus, and this is Connor, my friend." Markus introduced to himself. He put out a hand for a handshake . 

 Prize smiled at Markus and Connor, and give them a handshake. 

 "Oh, it's nice to meet you two, and this is our first time at school." 

 (Oh fuck this, however this is a crack, if I'm too lazy, I'm going to skip.)

(Skip.)

(C'MON, - Okay yes!)

* * *

Uhm, Connor asked Markus something.

"Markus."

" Yes, Connor? "

"Can you please give me like a minute? I promise you that I'll be back to play."

Markus shrugged and said.

"Yeah, Connor." 

Connor squealed and walks away from Markus. He has no idea. Oh shit, Connor, you're gonna be fucked!

While he was heading to his locker for some reason, he feels a squeeze. Is someone behind him? Fuck. 

He then looks back to see this fucking horny girl, Playtime. She was grabbing his ass. I'M SORRY EVERYONE! XDD

"What. The. FUCK?!" Connor said angrily. 

The girl doesn't care. She wants to play.

"Ooh, what a flat thingy you have! " Playtime commented, with a disgusting ass mood. Connor feels amused by her grabbing his bum XD 

"Playitme, stop it." Connor demanded. 

She didn't listen. She pushed Connor on the floor, causing him to hit his head. This android could felt his head bleeding. 

Connor managed to lift his head up to see Playtime, who was now on top of his ass. The ass that he can only protect.

"Lets play!" Playtime cried out in happiness. 

Connor vigorously shook his head, he doesn't want to get fucked by her. 

(Uhhh, let's skip!)

Connor gets away from that bitch, and ran into to the boys' restroom. He was, of course, half-dressed. His shirt and shorts was loosen and his hair was wild. The android looks at the mirror and saw himself as a mess. Oh boy, shouldn't have let her do that. 

He then dropped his knees and cried. 

* * *

Markus was waiting for Connor to play the game. But Connor never shown. He thinks it was pretty suspicious of Connor. 

He asked Pretzel, 

"Where is Connor at? "

"Maybe that he was going for a drink of water." 

" OR, maybe that the bitch raped him. "

Wilbert suggested a better way of where is his friend may be. 

 


	6. Fuckin' Kokichi... (One joke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi - wtf...  
> yeah n

Okay, this is gonna be good :)

Natsuki was heading for the classroom, but finds a purple haired boy with a checkered handkerchief (WHAT IS IT?!). She was confused of why he's here in the first place. The fuck?

All she could say was "what the fuck?"

 That was Kokichi Oma bitchass. XDDDDD


	7. Ugh bullshit!

**Shit, sorry for keeping this shit for HOLD on! I would change the scene....ugh....**

 

where was I? Fuck, I don't know! 

(Lemme look back at it.)


	8. Sorry AGAIN!

While Markus rushes to find Connor, he was running in the halls. 

He can't really stop himself from running, but to find his friend, Connor. 

"Shit, shit, shit!!" Markus swore under his breath, after been found out that there's Mr. Baldi, stopping him. 

 "Where you think you're going?" The teacher asked him. 

 "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, I AM SEARCHING FOR MY FRIEND!" Markus yelled.

(WIP)


End file.
